After Gym Class
by DeviousDegrassi
Summary: PeterSpinner Slash.  Oneshot.


Peter Stone was always the last one out of the locker room after gym class. Something a lot of people didn't know about Peter was that he was a clean freak. He couldn't stand walking around all sweaty and dirty. He always showered longer than any of the other guys before proceeding to study himself in the mirror and mess up his hair until it fell perfectly. Peter Stone was always the last one out after the bell rang, but not today.

Peter gazed at his reflection in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt. He was later than usual because gym class had run a few minutes over. Peter didn't care though; he took his time, making sure he didn't miss a button. Done with his shirt, he picked up his personal hair dryer from the sink and began running it through his wet, blonde hair.

"Peter, could you be any more of a girl?" came a voice from the other side of the room.

Startled, Peter jumped and looked to where the voice had come from. Identifying its grinning owner, he rolled his eyes and went back to blowdrying his hair."Yeah we'll see who's laughing when the girls are all over me, eh Spinner?" he replied cooly.

Spinner put his backpack down near the doorway between the locker room and the shower and joined Peter at the sink.

"That's a good one," Spinner laughed as he washed his hands and face.

Peter felt strangely uncomfortable with Spinner standing next to him. His post-gym class rituals were normally private. He felt as though Spinner was imposing on him.

"What are you doing here so late?" Peter asked after a bit of silence, giving him a skeptical look.

"Coach wanted a word with me about my 'sportsmanship' in class," Spinner explained

"Oh," Peter said knowingly, "gave you a talking to, did he?"

"He says I need to learn to control my emotions," Spinner elaborated, chuckling, "Yeah, maybe if he'd call anyone else out…""Oh yeah, I saw Johnny DiMarco make that fowl on you," Peter recalled, putting down his blowdryer.

"Dude, I know!" Spinner exclaimed, "But somehow I'm the one who gets the lecture."

There was silence again as Peter and Spinner finished cleaning themselves up. Spinner was heading for the door when Peter shouted.

"Shit shit shit!" he yelled, pounding his fists against the mirror.

Spinner spun around quickly to see what was going on."What's up?" he inquired to Peter's furious appearance.

"I can't find my earing," Peter replied with frustration.

Spinner started busting up laughing at this, but Peter did not find it very funny.

"I'm serious, man," he said, "it was expensive as hell."

"Dude, since when do you have an earing?" Spinner asked.

"I just got it last week," Peter answered, "Now will you help me find it? I know it's in here somewhere."Peter abandoned his search of the sink and got on his hands and knees to search the floor. Spinner just stared at him in amusement.

"Can you please help me?" Peter begged, "We're late for English as it is."

Smiling, Spinner shrugged and joined Peter on the floor. They looked for a couple minutes before Spinner became discouraged."This is hopeless," he told Peter, "I don't even know what it looks like.""It's silver," Peter said, determination in his eyes, "And it's a stud. It's really small, but—"Suddenly, several things happened in very quick succession. Peter spotted something sparkling on the shower faucet. He shouted, "My earing!" In his excitement he jumped up a little too quickly and hit his head on the faucet, turning it on. Rubbing his head throbbing head, Peter looked to Spinner, who was now being soaked by the running water.

"Oh, Spinner," Peter looked extremely apologetic, "Man I'm sorry."Spinner just stood there, fully clothed under the water, and closed his eyes.

"It's okay, dude," Spinner said, slicking his wet hair back out of his face, "I like my clothes better when they're soaking wet anyway.""Spinner, I am so sorry," Peter apologized again.

"Don't worry about it," Spinner said.

Peter looked from Spinner to his earing, which was lying on the floor, and then he made a decision. Grinning hesitantly, Peter walked into the shower's path, rendering himself just as wet as Spinner.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Spinner exclaimed, almost angrily.

Peter stood there, thinking hard. He didn't really know what had prompted him to do it; he just did. It was rather odd, because Peter wasn't one to sacrifice his appearance, especially after working so hard on it. "I guess I just felt bad," is what he came up with.

Spinner stepped under the water again.

"Man, you're insane," Spinner said, smiling, "How are we ever going to explain this to Ms. Kwan?"

"Tell her the truth?"

"Maybe we should just change back into our gym clothes," Spinner suggested.Then, Peter looked at Spinner's concerned face under the warm water and he felt something he didn't know he could ever feel. He saw into a part of Spinner that attracted him more than he had ever been attracted to any girl. Spinner was strangely real, and it was that authenticity that Peter was attracted to.

"Maybe we just shouldn't go back to class at all," Peter said, almost flirtatiously.

Spinner looked up at Peter, giving him a slightly bewildered expression.

"But what would we do?" Spinner questioned, staring intently into Peter's blue eyes.

"Well first…" Peter whispered, leaning closer to Spinner under the water. Peter trailed off as the tension between the two boys grew heavier. Peter watched in awe as Spinner slowly drew toward him. And with one swift movement, they were together. Lips locked and hands touched. It was the most passionate thing that either of them had ever experienced. They were lost in it.Spinner pushed Peter backward until he was against the wall. Water dripping down both of them, they writhed and moaned in pure ecstacy. Spinner ran his hands through Peter's wet hair as he gasped for air and then dove back in.

"Oh yeah," Peter managed through moans and gasps, "I want more."

Spinner quickened the pace by moving to Peter's neck, sucking and biting the tender skin while he worked at Peter's button-down shirt. Fed up with how incredibly long it was taking to get his shirt of, Peter ripped it from the center and let it fall to the ground. Peter then moved to Spinner's shirt, helping him pull it over his head. Spinner embraced Peter again, feeling his warm body against his own now.

"Spinner," Peter moaned.

"I know," Spinner responded through their kiss.

Spinner and Peter removed their wet jeans as quickly as they could, leaving them both in just their underwear. Spinner gripped Peter's ass firmly. Peter reached down and grabbed Spinner's erection through his boxer-briefs. Excited beyond anything he'd ever felt, Spinner broke the kiss to keep himself from blowing his load.

"Wait," he gasped to Peter, "I'm going to—""It's okay," Peter said.

Then he pulled away from Spinner and pulled off his underwear, revealing his long, hard cock. It gave him pleasure to see Spinner stare at it in surprise."Fuck me," Peter said. It wasn't a demand; it was almost a plea.

Spinner wasted no time. Every fiber of his being was longing for release, and for Peter. He moved toward Peter and effortlessly pulled off his boxer- briefs. Peter was leaning forward against the wall now with his butt out. Spinner reached forward and rubbed Peter's tight hole with his index finger. Peter let out a moan.

Spinner spit on his middle and index fingers and then, without warning, plunged them deep into Peter, who let out a louder moan. Spinner withdrew his fingers almost as soon as they had gone in, and grabbed his dick, ready to insert it.

"Put it in me, Spinner," Peter cried as he reached down for his own member.

As Spinner squeezed the head of his penis into Peter's asshole, both boys felt euphoric. Once it was the whole way in, Peter was moaning louder than ever.

"Oh God, yeah," Spinner groaned.

Spinner moved his hands to Peter's ass and tapped it lightly. He began thrusting slowly into Peter as Peter pushed back into him. Spinner grabbed ahold of Peter's hips and gripped him tightly as he thrusted. Neither of them could take it any longer, they needed the release or else they would surely explode.

"Fuck me hard," Peter shouted, "Ohhhh yeah."Peter's moans only turned Spinner on more, and their pace got faster and faster. They were fucking as hard as they could. Spinner's balls slapped noisily against Peter's ass. Peter was screaming at the top of his lungs now.

"OH SPINNER! YES YES""Uhhh Peter!"

"AHHH ""MMMMH"Then, after only a few minutes of heaven, Spinner came in Peter's ass at the exact moment that Peter blew his load all over the wall.

Gasping and panting, Spinner leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist.

"What now?" Spinner whispered into Peter's ear.

Peter smiled.

"Now we go quietly to my house and do this again," Peter said, turning around and kissing Spinner on the lips, "Let's go get our gym clothes on."


End file.
